So these are my friends?
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: She could only take so much. To know that the people who were supposed to help hurt her instead. Perhaps having friends is overrated after all...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai" belong solely to its creator and producers Media Factory, TBS, and Bushiroad Inc. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just finished this anime yesterday. Thought it was pretty legit so figured that I would write a little short story of the series. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

I do not understand.

Why is it that she treats me this way all the time?

It's like a never ending torture routine. Everytime I step into the club room she is there ready to heckle and call me names or ignore my presence completely.

I did not mind at first. In fact I enjoyed the fact that someone would openly challenge my greatness, who sought to knock me off the high pedestal in which I was bestowed upon since birth.

But it has been a long time since the feeling of enjoyment has passed. Every hurtful word that passes through the thinner girl's mouth seems to chip away a part of me more and more. I no longer feel as sure as myself as I used to.

I have the nagging feeling that perhaps she even hates me.

Mikazuki Yozora.

How can such a beautiful girl like her be so cruel, so hurtful?

It is almost as if her mission in life is to make my life a living hell, constantly pushing and prodding me in the hopes that I perhaps cry. I try not to let her affect me, damn it I try!

But it never works. I soon cry...I can't help it. The words hurt too much and then she stands over me, heckling me over and over again. The others don't do anything to help. They just stand there, some with an amused expression on their faces while some others are indifferent.

Even Kodoka, who I thought to be such a kind person, stands idly by wanting to interfere yet lacking the brass to stand up to the raven haired girl.

There are times I question as to why I even joined this stupid club. I came to make friends, to learn how to get along with other people better. I admit that I'm vain and obnoxious and such an attitude is unbecoming of me. I had hoped that joining this club would help me.

Instead it seems that it has brought more pain than good.

And its not like I'm unkind to them. I invited Kodoka and his little sister to my home so that they could reacquaint themselves with my father and enjoy his company. I paid for traveling and entrance expenses when we decided to go to the pool even though Yozora and Rika ended up leaving as soon as they arrived.

I even went so far as to invite them over to our private vacation home, even though my father was completely against it. So much did I want them to accept me that I went against my father's wishes. He forgave me but that did not mean that I did not earn his disappointment. He did not speak to me for a week after the vacation.

Yet despite all of this, all of this, I feel as if I'm the dirty rug of this club. The one whom everyone directs all their jokes.

Especially Yozora.

I can't tell whether I hate her or not.

I don't want to hate her, I don't want to think bad of her. But she makes it so difficult for me. I want to think that Yozora is a good person. That she treats me the way she does because she is comfortable enough around me to open up. That she has given me a nickname, as disgusting as it is, because she genuinely enjoys my company all things considered.

However one day she goes too far.

Its starts off innocently enough. We are in the club room and I am playing my game. Inevitably there comes a point in the game which there is a scene...a scene that is quite mature and adult rated.

I can tell that it is too much for Yozora. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and I know that she is about to start.

"You know Meat I still don't get why you keep playing that crap."

I want to just get up and run off. I don't want to argue with her. Yet at the same time I did not want to give her the satisfaction of driving me away from the club room. That would be exactly what she wanted, I'm sure of it.

I get up and decide to stand my ground.

"Its not crap. It is a beautiful game in which a man and woman are totally committed to each other, so much so that they are willing to become indecent in order to enjoy a more carnal pleasure. It is art in pixels, it is art in electronics. Something that your basic little mind cannot comprehend."

I notice that Yozora grins. Her eyes narrow as she motions a hand over her eye. There are no hair strands in the way. She had cut her hair some time ago but old habits die hard.

"Of course. Only a cum stained slab of Meat like yourself would be willing to enjoy something like this and call it art."

The tears already start to form in my eyes. I can't believe it. She had only gotten started and already I feel like I'm about to break down. But I can't give up.

"You don't say? Did your eyesight go away with your hair as well? Or are you just plain stupid for not seeing the beauty behind the carnal?"

Already I feel the rest of the club gathering around. It is only Rika, Kodoka, and Yuki but still I feel as if there are a thousand pair of eyes staring down at us. It makes me uncomfortable.

"Okay then. If you enjoy it so much why don't read it out loud. I'm sure that all of us here in the room would be interested in you reciting art at its finest."

My brow starts to sweat as I feel my heartbeat suddenly accelerate. I knew that Yozora would do this. She would never pass up on an opportunity like this.

I soon remove the headphones from the my laptop as I prepare myself. As I do I look over at Yozora and could see a greedy, eager look in her violet eyes.

Does she really enjoy this? Does she really enjoy making a fool out of me?

"O-Oh Prince Bastion I-I-I c-can't t-take it anymore. P-Please p-place your r-royal rod a-and thrust it i-inside m-my c-c-cum receptacle."

Oh god this is so embarrassing. I look over at the other club members my eyes pleading for one of them to help me. I know that it is my fault for engaging in such an argument with Yozora. This was bound to happen. But still...could any of them recognize my shame, my agony and relieve me of my torture.

Rika seems to be too aroused to do anything. Already her hand is cupping her breast. How disgusting. Yuki seems to be rather indifferent to the situation and Kodoka looks too embarrassed to do anything.

"What are you waiting for Meat? Too ashamed to recite your own piece of art?"

I turn to see Yozora once more hoping beyond hope that my look of wretchedness would thaw her heart of ice and perhaps inspire her to grant me mercy. Unfortunately for me she is unwilling to dough out mercy, not when I'm at her command.

"Princess I-Isabelle t-there i-is no need to b-be so f-formal. N-Now o-open your mouth and t-take my c-c-c-cock and s-swallow the e-essence of u-unborn c-children. Once I'm d-done there I w-will take y-y-our p-p-pu-pu-"

I soon lose my nerve as I immediately slam my lap top down and start to place my hands over my face. Despite my best efforts I can't help but start to cry. It is too much.

And as usual Yozora is basking in her power over me. She relishes in it, lives for it. It is the only thing I see her smile about. My own pain and suffering.

"What's wrong? Can't continue? Typical. Even so I got enough of it on my phone so that I can play the recording to the entire school if I wanted. Such a cool feature, never knew phones could be so useful." grinned Yozora evilly.

My eyes snap open as I then look over at Yozora in disbelief.

"Y-Your lying. You did no such thing." I stammer, hoping that Yozora was perhaps playing a cruel joke and no more.

Yozora soon presses a button on her phone and immediately I feel my heart plummet as I hear my own voice start to talk in such a lewd, dirty matter.

"Now why would I pass up on such an opportunity Meat? I have no qualms about letting the entire school hear this. However...if you beg hard enough I MAY reconsider." replied Yozora deviously.

I am initially relieved that Yozora would grant me this small mercy but then my hopes go down once more. To know that I would have to bow down and beg for my very reputation. I knew that this was exactly what Yozora wanted. To bring me down low.

I have no choice. Any smear in my reputation would bring shame to my father which could result in his undoing. Reputation was everything in the business world and I would not let my father suffer for my folly.

Before I know it I'm on the ground knees bend and my face on the floor.

"I beg you to not play that recording to the school." I say softly.

"Hmm...I can't hear you. I forgot to clean my ears this morning so I have a hard to time hearing anything today. Can you say that louder?"

For the first time I feel a twinge of anger start to coarse through my body as I look up at my tormentor. However I know that I am at a disadvantage and the other club members will do nothing to help me.

"I BEG YOU TO NOT PLAY THAT RECORDING IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL!" I yell out loudly with all my might.

For a moment it is silent in the room. I hear my heart beating loudly in the room, so much so that I am sure that Yozora could hear it.

The raven haired girl in front of me for a moment looks a bit stunned that I reacted so quickly but soon recovers and grins once more. My stomach feels as if it fell out of my body.

"What recording? I have many things recorded on my phone. Can you please elaborate and tell me what recording I should not play in front of the school?"

I feel my anger building bit by bit. Normally she would have already stopped now and leave me alone. Or perhaps I would have run away.

But I can't run, not with my reputation at stake. And Yozora, I suspect, is feeling rather devious today.

I bow down low once more and speak.

"I-I...P-Please don't play that recording of me speaking dirty in front of the school." I say loud enough for her to hear.

I soon feel a soft shoe on my back and I know that Yozora has her foot on my back.

"Oh, you mean this recording?" says Yozora as she then turns the phone on and starts to play back that lewd scene that I recited at a very high volume...high enough for the people outside to hear.

I immediately begin to panic and soon I struggle underneath Yozora to grab the phone.

Unfortunately she is strong and her foot is firmly planted on my back, preventing me from getting up.

"Please stop playing that! I beg you please!" I cry out.

Yozora looks down at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"What? I'm sorry but you're going to have to speak up. I can't hear you over my phone recording." said Yozora smugly as she looped the recording to repeat over and over again.

It is then that I look over at the club members and find them still standing there doing nothing. Why? Why don't they see that I'm being tormented here. This isn't a fucking joke. This is real! Yozora is really hurting me!

"You know you look so pathetic down there Meat you know that? Kodoka told me that your father is single. I think I can understand why. I bet your mother took one look at you and knew what a pathetic piece of meat you were and decided to leave when she-"

It was then that something snapped inside of me.

Before I knew it I was able to easily heave myself out of Yozora's foot and immediately stood up. I looked over at Yozora's surprised face and at once I raise my hand and slap her cheek as hard as I possibly can.

There is a ringing sound around the room as Yozora soon drops her phone causing it to break open the battery case and let the battery loose turning it off.

I could tell that everyone around me was staring but I could care less. All I cared about was seeing Yozora and give her a piece of my mind.

"H-How dare you Yozora! HOW DARE YOU! You know nothing about my family how dare you insinuate something so painful like that. To believe that you started this club to help people like us make friends. When I first heard about it I was excited. Maybe here in this club I could meet people, make friends and then go out and make some even more friends. But this club is nothing but a big lie. A big fucking lie. Yozora you want to know why you're alone all the time? Why people always avoid you? Because you're a bully. You know that? You're a bully that has nothing better to do than hurt other people. You create this club to supposedly help other people yet time and time again you heckle us, you ignore us, you call us names."

I take a moment to get a breath. As I do I notice that everyone is paying attention to me. Even Yozora, who is holding her cheek gingerly, her violet eyes already rimming with tears.

"But most of all you torment me. Do you honestly get off on making each and every day of my life a living hell? Do you go to bed at night and touch yourself over having your foot over my back and making me beg? I-I joined this club because I wanted to make friends but instead I'm stuck with a bunch of club members who apparently don't give a damn about me and one who insists on torturing me. So you know what? I quit. Find some other toy who is willing to bend to your perverse ways Yozora. Because that's what you are. A hypocritical, perverted bully."

I look over at Yozora and I know for sure that she is crying now. Her head is hung low and her body is heaving.

For a moment I actually feel guilty about making Yozora cry like this. Yet seeing her like that suddenly reminds me of all the times she has made me cry and not once did she feel the need to apologize or give out mercy.

I almost want to slap her again for good measure. To grab that hideous looking hair of hers and yank it all off her head.

But I'm not Yozora. I'm not some common brute. I'm more refined than that and I'm sure that I got my point across. I soon turn and start to walk away.

I feel a masculine hand on my shoulder and I know that it is Kodoka. I immediately shrug my shoulder off his hand aggressively as I turn. I look over at his surprised face.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"Look, Sena, you don't have to do this. We can fix this and-"

"You betrayed me. I told you to never tell Yozora about the time I invited you and your sister to my home. Apparently you think so little of me to not even keep that small promise despite the fact that I invite you to my home, I bring my game consoles and even bring you to our private beach. I do all this for you yet you could not keep a single promise? Have fun getting suckers to join this club with Yozora. I'm sure both of you will have a kick out of tormenting other people." I say harshly before turning once more and soon run out of the door of the club.

* * *

Author's Note: This is going to be multi-chapter but as I said very short. Perhaps one or two more chapters at most. Anyway hook me up guys. Leave a comment, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai" belong solely to its creator and producers Media Factory, TBS, and Bushiroad Inc. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update but had to work on some other projects and this one had ended up getting set on the side for the time being. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my lack of updates. Anyway shout out to all those who have hooked me up I really appreciate. Enjoy.

* * *

It hurts.

As I lay on my bed covered in my own sense of bottomless guilt and tears the overwhelming feeling of pain continues to grow much to my confusion.

I don't know why I hurt or why I feel so guilty about what I had just said to Sena earlier. Its not like I haven't pushed her any harder today then any other day. She is just a spoiled brat; a girl who was literally given everything to her on a silver platter.

She is popular.

She is smart.

Most of all she is beautiful.

The thought of her face with that smug smile as she prances along with a horde of brainless males just makes me so furious.

Why?

Why does she have to be so _perfect_? Its not fair. You don't even have to try. Even if you fail your dad and his fortune will ensure that you have nothing to worry about. I fucking hate it, I HATE IT!

I'm more than sure that I'm jealous. How could I not?

I wanted to hurt you, to bring you down. To make sure that despite your wealth I was not afraid of you or your father. I would do anything to assert myself over you.

And guess what?

It felt good to know that I had that power over you. To have you squirming beneath my feet, to see you beg and cry. You were right. I loved it, I relished it!

So why is it that now I feel guilty? Why do I feel as if a void has started to open within my chest?

_That's because you lost a good friend that's why._

I suddenly sit up at the sound of that voice and turn to see my air friend, Tomo, standing there with a smile on her face. I cannot help but scowl at the sight of the braided teenager before me. I was not really in the mood to talk to her.

"Why are you here bothering me Tomo? Can't you see that I want to be alone?"

_Alone. Of course you would want to be alone. Its all you have ever known. _

My eyes narrow harshly at my friend, who has now a face of pity etched on it. I almost want to spit at her. How dare she presume to know my position enough to give out pity?

"What does that have to do with anything? Sena is not my friend. She is some silly, air headed bimbo who thinks that the entire world is entitled to her. Don't ever assume that she was, has or is my friend. I put up with her because we needed club members and she was convenient."

My air friend seemed to not be satisfied with my answer as she only closed her eyes and nodded her head side to side almost as if she were chastising me.

_Who are you trying to convince Yozora, me or yourself? _

The question hits a nerve and I lose it as I grab the nearest object, which happened to be my pillow, and immediately threw it at my air friend. Unfortunately she saw this and managed to step aside, much to my chagrin.

"Get out of here Tomo. Don't try and pretend to understand what I'm going through."

At once Tomo's eyes narrow angrily and she is suddenly in my face, compromising the distance between us in a flash. I'm am startled by this intrusion and at once place my hands over my face almost as if I'm expecting her to hit me, just like Sena.

_You stupid girl! Why do you continue to deny what is so plain? Is it so difficult to admit that your pain and guilt are attributed to the fact that you now genuinely care for Sena's feelings? You may have hated her to begin with but unknown to you she and yourself have started to grow closer and more attached. I'm more than sure that Sena has considered you a friend, at least before you pushed her to the point of retaliation. _

I can't help it. I'm starting to breath heavily. My mind is screaming at me and my heart is racing. I can tell that I'm panicking.

"NO! Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I won't believe it, I won't!"

_No Yozora. I'm not going to stop. Because you refuse to understand what you truly are...a bully. That's what you have been to Sena. And not only her but also Yukimura as well. Twisting his admiration for Kodoka and using that to further your own sick aims and humiliate him without his even knowing. Even Maria, who is but a child, you still take advantage of her ignorance so that you can get what you want. _

_Honestly Yozora I was at first baffled that you were so lonely that you would call me up to existence. You are beautiful Yozora and had such a quiet and shy demeanor. I was sure that someone would take the time to want to make friends with you._

_But now I can understand the old saying of 'don't judge a book by its cover.' You may be pretty but your foul underneath. I see it. How cruel and manipulative you can truly be. Yozora...you should consider yourself lucky that Kodaka and the others even tolerate you. _

_You should be happy that you are feeling guilt and pain for what you said to Sena. You know in your heart that you have been unfair to her. So why? Why can you not accept that you truly do enjoy Sena's company? _

I can't take it anymore. The words are cutting too deep and each time she speaks I feel the dam breaking all over again. But I won't let Tomo see me like this. Before I know it I soon find myself screaming.

"Go away!"

For a moment I hear nothing but the cicadas that are chirping just outside my room window. Soon I hear a small sigh and it is then that I know that Tomo has left me alone at last.

This brings no relief as I lay down in my own misery once again.

Who am I kidding?

I'm a bitch and I know it. I let my jealousy for Sena go so far that now I potentially lost a friend. Something that I am beginning to doubt that I have day after day.

Kodoka knows that I am Sora and we were childhood friends but its no longer the same. We have been apart too long, and the fact that I'm not a boy doesn't help. In fact there have been times where I have felt awkward around being with Kodoka alone. I'm sure that he would not do anything to hurt me but still I can't help but feel that he has an ulterior motive by being my friend.

Or perhaps I'm just trying to project myself onto his character and I may be completely wrong. I just don't know.

I-I want to fix this. I want to show everyone that I'm not some selfish bitch who only thinks for herself. I want to have friends! I want to be around people and have fun!

I just don't know if its too late now.

_Its never too late you know. I'm sure that if you apologize to Sena she'll be willing to forgive you. I'm sure of it._

I can't help but grin grimly as I hear Tomo's voice in my room once again.

"I thought I told you to go away."

_As if I'm going to leave you alone in the mess you're in Yozora. I may not be a 'real' friend but I'm still your friend irregardless. Sometimes friends have to be harsh but I'm only here to help you not make you miserable. So take my advice. Apologize. Its the least you can do._

Before I know it I find myself in Tomo's arms crying.

* * *

Author's Note: Meh not the best chapter. As I said this is going to be a very short story. The chapters short and hopefully to the point. If you feel that I should make them longer then I'll do so in subsequent chapters. For now this is it. Anyway let me know what you think.


End file.
